


Burlando a la muerte

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Percy Weasley - Freeform, Viktor Krum - Freeform, cedric diggory - Freeform, ginny weasley - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: La guerra ha acabado y Harry Potter regresará a Hogwarts para acabar sus estudios. Entre clases y tareas, a Harry se le ocurre visitar a Myrtle la llorona ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer, todos los misterios de Hogwarts habían sido resueltos.Myrtle le desvelará una inquietante verdad a Harry que lo horrorizará tanto como lo emocionará.—No estás muerta...¿O sí?





	1. Los dominios de Myrtle la llorona

Habían pasado quizá dos meses desde que Harry había vuelto a Hogwarts, su hogar, para cumplir su último año de estudio.

Todo iba bien, las clases transcurrían con normalidad, exceptuando claramente la carencia de personal docente y algunos compañeros. No podemos negar que Harry estaba feliz de volver a su hogar, con sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione estaba cada vez más estresada por los EXTASIS de lo que debería, no comenzarían sino hasta mucho después y sin embargo ella se devanaba los sesos estudiando. Ron por su parte solo se apañaba en hacerse mejor jugador de quidditch practicando cada vez que podía en el campo junto con el equipo de Gryffindor. Por eso mismo, Harry Potter se pasaba la vida deambulando solo por los terrenos del colegio, ayudando a Hagrid de vez en cuando o simplemente reposando bajo los árboles para acabar sus deberes. Se aburría en extremo.

Por eso comenzó a salir de noche, con la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, husmeando aquí y allá lo que se escapó de sus ojos en los primeros años. Sin decir nada a Ron y ni a Hermione, ya que ambos se habían tomaban en serio su labor como prefectos de Gryffindor. Bueno, sólo Hermione. De igual manera no había mucho que explorar, o por lo menos, los misteros que buscaba no estaba a la vista de sus gafas redondas.

Una noche especialmente oscura, Harry deambulaba por sobre el primer piso, justo encima del Gran Comedor. Por unos baños específicos, esos baños que eran los _dominios_ de Myrtle la llorona.

Entonces, mientras pasaba de largo por esa puerta, pensó que no había vuelto a pensar en esa fetichosa fantasma que "infestada" los baños de las niñas. Mientras caminaba inconscientemente de regreso a su sala común, le daba vueltas al tema de Myrtle. No recordaba haberle agradecido por aquella ocasión en que le facilitó la clave del huevo, cuando estaba en el torneo de los tres magos. Quizá ella estuviera molesta con él por no haberla visitado, o mejor dicho, por evitarla toda la vida.

Es que realmente no era muy agradable acercarse siquiera a la fantasma que destilaba tristeza e intentaba culpar a medio mundo por su miseria. Pero Harry no tenía nada más que hacer, quizá hasta podría burlarse de ella. Sí, la idea le gustaba. Pero no esa noche. Era demasiado tarde y el siguiente día tendría una jornada bastante pesada de clases que no le agradaban, por lo que regresó a su sala común.

Pero no pasó por ahí sino hasta unas semanas después, cuando regresaba de una práctica de quidditch. Con su saeta de fuego al hombro y andando a hurtadillas por Filch y la señora Norris, estaba seguro de que lo perseguían por el barro que dejaban sus zapatos en el abrillantado suelo de madera. Entonces escuchó pisadas apresuradas a sus espaldas, el niño que vivió quería seguir viviendo.

Sin pensárselo mucho entró en los aseos de las niñas, los aseos de Myrtle la llorona. Se quedó unos segundos, con la oreja pegada a la madera de la puerta, oyendo las pisadas del conserje alejarse con un taconeo apresurado.

Suspiró, bien, estaba salvado. Ahora estaba en el lugar que menos le hubiera gustado estar, pero ya que no había realmente otra opción...

Se atrevió a mirar a izquierda y derecha —Myrtle— dijo en voz alta — soy yo Harry... ¿sigues aquí?— Caminó hasta los lavamanos de espejos opacos de tanta mugre. Sentada sobre uno de ellos estaba la casi traslúcida imagen de Myrtle, apenas alzó la vista de un pedazo de pergamino que estaba sosteniendo.

—Miren quien a vuelto a Hogwarts— canturreó colocando el papel a su lado. Se incorporó un poco y flotó hasta él. —Harry Potter, el héroe... Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Pareces uno de mis hermosos prefectos.

Harry sonrió un poco. Francamente, ahora se sentía un hombre hecho y derecho —solo unos cuantos años.

—¡Oh claro! Recordémosle a Myrtle que el tiempo avanza para los vivos y no para ella que está... ¡muerta!— sollozó dándole la espalda para meterse en uno de los cubículos del baño, ese en donde murió.

Harry se regañó a sí mismo por estar en donde estaba. Ideó rápidamente un plan de retirada —Sólo venía a... Saludar, y ya lo hice. Entonces me voy— tomó su saeta, que hasta ese momento había estado apoyada en la pared, y se dispuso a salir.

—No te vayas, Harry— escuchó la voz quebrada de Myrtle tras él —no me dejes sola... no de nuevo.

Harry sintió el cargo de conciencia. Se volvió a ella. —esta bien... Me quedaré unos minutos— quería irse, no lo negaba. Pero tampoco quería que ella gritara. Quizá solo consistía en darle por su lado, seguirle la corriente, quizá eso la calmaría un poco.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su juvenil rostro lleno de granos —¿en serio? Vaya, nadie nunca se quedó cuando se lo pedí, ni en vida ni mucho menos en la muerte.

Me gustaría decir que Harry se divirtió hablando con Myrtle la llorona, pero me temo que solo la escuchó quejarse y casi pensar en voz alta cosas deprimentes que más que aburrirlo, lo hacían querer irse lo más pronto posible a hacer sus tareas para salir lo más pronto posible del colegio. Por lo que, a pesar de las palabrerías de Myrtle, Harry se empeñó en buscar la cámara de los secretos nuevamente, solo para matar el tiempo. Quería confirmar si aún ahora podría abrirla hablando en parsel, quería averiguar si aún podía hablar parsel siquiera.

—Harry, ¿estás escuchando?— él asintió, completamente ajeno a lo que la fantasma alegaba —vaya, pues que extraño... ¿Sabes algo...? Creo que sí puedo confiar en ti Harry, ¿p-puedo... Puedo confesarte algo?

Harry no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar los secretos de un deprimente y mediocre fantasma que se la pasaba en los tubos del retrete entre... Bueno. Pero no dijo nada, había encontrado otra inscripción en otro lavabo y se esforzaba por ver que decía o qué era mientras Myrtle volvía a hablar —Hace unos meses estuve saliendo por los corredores de noche, en mi forma invisible, uno de los pocos privilegios de ser fantasma... Y fui a la biblioteca— harry escuchaba ya sólo por cortesía, ya que estaba muy molesto: Las inscripciones en el lavado resultaron ser solo óxido. —al área prohibida— terminó diciendo y rió por su travesura.

Cuando estaba viva esa área me parecía fascinante —continuó— por lo que ahora que puedo, los leo todos sin que se den cuenta los profesores. En particular me atrajo uno, sabes Harry, _Sobre criaturas malignas y sus_ _efectos sobre el Mago y/o Muggle,_ se llamaba y sin dudarlo me lo devoré en poco tiempo... Pero— Harry la miró, no sabía que los fantasmas pudiesen actuar en el mundo físico. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba llorando de nuevo y se exasperó. Apretó los labios al considerar lo difícil y desagradable del caso, y comenzó a hablar con dureza a la inconsciente culpable, sin que en su voz se notara más que el divino enojo del que se hallaba poseído. 

—¿Ahora porque lloras, Myrtle?— le escupió sin rastro de paciencia en su voz.

Ella gritó en un angustioso y doloroso chillido, expresaba así a voces su inmensa desgracia, y su lamento se elevaba desgarrador, para venir luego a morir con una queja más suave, pero vibrante y tristísima, y elevarse de nuevo en penetrante grito. Flotó y se zambulló hacia el trozo de pergamino que lanzó a Harry. El retazo de pagina que había visto al principio de la noche, en la diáfana mano de la niña fantasma. No le había ofrecido ni un ápice de curiosidad hasta ahora, que lo inspeccionaba en la oscuridad. Lentamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que este era más que solo un trozo de pergamino.


	2. Una Horrorosa verdad

Myrtle alzó una mirada llena de pesadas perlas de tristeza. Harry alzó a su vez el trozo de la página de algún viejo, muy viejo, libro. El papel amarillento estaba carcomido en las esquinas y algunas letras de tinta estaban corridas por la humedad del baño.   
Harry lo tomó entre dos dedos por la parte inferior, intentando descifrar lo que decía y dándose cuenta de que la letra estaba tan sucia, desgastada, corrida y casi enmohecida, que era meramente una osadía poder leerlo.

—¿Myrtle?— Sinceramente no le gustaría tener como respuesta más sollozos, por lo que esta vez contuvo todas las palabras que quería decirle —¿Lo sacaste de de la sección prohibida?

Ella se calmó un poco y lo miró con ojos resplandecientes, acuosos y tristes —léelo— murmuró con renovadas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. 

Harry la observó en silencio, la habitación se había oscurecido demasiado y lo único brillante era la fantasma a su lado. —Lumos— murmuró él y con la luz de la punta de su varita leyó mentalmente el mohoso trozo de pergamino.

<< _El poder del basilisco puede ser contrarrestado en parte, no en todos casos llega a asesinar. No si se ve a través de algún objeto traslucido o refractante, cualquier cosa: Tela, agua, un cristal del grosor correcto... La víctima en ese caso, solo es despojada de su espíritu hasta que este es devuelto a su cuerpo paralizado o se administre suero de mandrágora. En este caso, la víctima no registra nada de su vida fuera de su cuerpo tangible_ >>

Entonces, Myrtle debió estar usando sus gafas en el momento en que todo sucedió. O quizá a través de sus torrentes de lágrimas. Myrtle no estaba muerta, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, petrificado sería la palabra correcta. Pero ella no estaba muerta. Su espíritu había sido expulsado de su cuerpo.   
Harry miró a Myrtle que ya lo estudiaba igual de aturdida.

—No estás muerta ... ¿O sí?

Ella negó suavemente —solo petrificada y fuera de mi propio cuerpo— sollozó ahogadamente llevándonos las manos a la cara.

Harry miró de nuevo el pergamino y releyó una de las partes pero en voz alta — _hasta que este es devuelto a su cuerpo paralizado ..._ ¿Osea que puedes volver a vivir? ¿Es eso? ¡Myrtle! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Podrías volver a estudiar y continuar tu vida y...

—Lo sé, Harry— se limpió las lágrimas, mientras que una sonrisa suave en su lugar iluminaba sus facciones fantasmagóricas —hablé con McGonagall tan pronto lo supe, yo estaba radiante de jubilo... imagínatelo... ¡Poder terminar mi segundo año y los demás en Hogwarts! ¡Podría volver al mundo mágico y estudiar todas las plantas mágicas que existe y...! ¡Quizá cumplir mi sueño de descubrir una especie desconocida! La idea me encantó, y me encanta, pensar en la cantidad de cosas que hacer y... las cosas que podría... podría volver a... respirar.

Todo esto lo dijo en un instante para luego sentarse y llevarse una intangible mano al pecho —Las cosas que más anhelo hacer son las más básicas... comer, beber y correr y... sentir. ¡Poder sentir sería maravilloso, Harry! ¡Y besar! Nunca di mi primer beso... pero en fin, McGonagall derrumbó todos los castillos que se habían formado en mi cabeza incorpórea. Dijo que esto era más que imposible, que la mera posibilidad de que funcionara era menos que improbable... porque mi cuerpo fue sepultado hace medio siglo... Además de castigarme duramente por robar material bibliográfico de la sección prohibida— chilló bajándo la mirada —Me confinó aquí con un hechizo, para que no dijera nada de esto a nadie, para que no perturbara a nadie con mis _fantasías._ Harry ¡No puedo decir nada! Pero me concedió que me quedara con ese trozo de la página si prometía no decir nada a nadie...

Harry pensó en el sentido que todo tenía y como las piezas encajaban una a una. Entonces llegó a una horrible conclusión, si, comprendía el dolor que embargaba a Myrtle, después de tanto tiempo de haber pensado que estaba muerta, se encontró una nueva esperanza y esta misma había sido disipada por McGonagall.

La miró, ella seguía llorando, pero esta vez en silencio. Con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de profundo dolor casi palpable. Nunca había visto y a lo mejor nunca vería un ser que destilara tanta tristeza que se desparramaba por el mugroso suelo del aseo de las niñas hasta casi contagiarle. Sí, Harry quería ayudarla, quería aliviar su dolor porque en cierto modo ella no era responsable de su condena.

—¿Myrtle?— preguntó, estudiándola con la mirada —¿Porqué me cuentas esto?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras resoplaba —Necesitaba decírselo a alguien... pero da igual, no te sientas comprometido a ayudarme Harry— soltó una triste sonrisa mientras le propinaba una mirada aguada —lo sé, no es como si quisieses hacer algo por Myrtle _la desgraciada_. No hay nada que hacer a estas alturas y... yo no puedo salir a hacerlo por mi cuenta por el hechizo de McGonagall.

—Sin embargo, anhelas hacerlo— comentó Harry mirando fijamente el suelo.

—Me encantaría, nunca hice nada que valiese la pena durante mi existencia física. Ahora estoy dispuesta a salvar mi vida. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, Harry? No puede esperar más para volver a vivir.

Harry arrugó, sin querer, el texto de la página del libro de la sección prohibida. Su mente barajando las posibilidades y por sobre todo, lo más importante. —¿Y si yo quisiese ayudarte?

Una inusual sombra de rubor perlado apareció en el rostro platinado de la fantasma. Este año no sería aburrido al final como lo pensó en su principio, una nueva aventura se aproxima para él y asombrosamente también para Myrtle.


	3. Amigos y verdades

—Si, Harry, pero entiende— repetía Hermione con la vista puesta en un grueso libro. Harry había intentado en varias ocasiones sacar el tema de conversación con Ron y Hermione, pero ambos no parecían interesarse lo más mínimo en Myrtle la llorona. —Estoy segura que es algún truco para llamar la atención.

—Además— terció Ron embutiéndose un trozo de sándwich que había tomado del gran comedor —¿Cuando esa caprichosa fantasma ha dicho algo coherente?

Harry quería creer en Hermione y en Ron, porque si, era cierto, ¿cuando había dicho algo coherente además de balbuceos ininteligibles y gemidos desagradables? Era de pensarlo, porque sus amigos apuntaban a la respuesta correcta y ciertamente él tampoco hubiera creído en ella si no estuviese tan sediento por una nueva aventura.

Regresó esa noche, pero esta vez usaba la capa de invisibilidad de su padre para evitar a Filch y a la señora Norris.

—¿Myrtle? volví, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre...— se quedó estático, Myrtle sostenía un pesado libro, como los de Hermione, en el aire como si realmente pudiera tocarlo, pero en realidad estaba flotando ingrávido sobre sus fantasmales manos extendidas sobre su regazo. —¿Has vuelto a robar otro libro de la biblioteca?

—Myrtle Warren no es una ladrona— vociferó y el libro se cerró de golpe sin ella tocarlo. Pero no estaba ofendida, más bien parecía orgullosa —Me alegra que estés aquí.

Harry iba a decir " _sólo estoy aquí porque se avecina una aventura y eso es lo único que me retiene en este mugroso aseo de las niñas_ ", pero no quería más gritos y tampoco que comenzara a llorar, lo desesperaban los lloriqueos infantiles de esa niña.

—A mi también— mintió, aún no se acostumbraba a tanta suciedad junta. De pronto le daban ganas de limpiar con sus propias manos —Pero dime antes que nada, ¿de donde sacaste ese libro si no lo has robado?

La fantasma, o mejor dicho... ¿espectro? quien sabe, Myrtle sonrió con suficiencia —No has sido el único que ha decidido ayudarme, Harry.

En ese instante la ventana circular, que daba hacia el bosque prohibido, se abrió y Harry no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho ya que fue cogido desprevenido y no pudo ocultarse bajo la capa. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como una enorme ave de presa se deslizaba con las alas recogidas y aterrizaba justo frente a él. Había entrado en los baños sin hacer el menor ruido más que el repiquetear de las garras sobre las baldosas. Harry retrocedió dos pasos mientras empuñaba su varita. 

Myrtle reía desde su rincón —No hay problema, Harry, es un amigo.

Los ojos negros del águila lo desconcertaron, porque parecían brillar con un fulgor azul —¡¿Harry Potter?!— Mientras el niño que vivió aún digería el que un ave de presa conociese su nombre, las plumas desaparecieron dando paso a un ser que nunca pensó encontrarse de nuevo.

—¿Viktor?— las tres personas de la habitación reían ahora cuando el jugador de quiddich se erguía del suelo sucio del baño. —Que sorpresa tan inesperada.

—Lo mismo digo, Potter— rió él acercándose para estrecharlo entre sus fornidos brazos. Harry se descubrió una cabeza abajo de ese joven mago que debía rondar los veintitrés o veintidós años. Otra cosa, parecía manejar mucho mejor el inglés ahora que hace dos años, cuando la boda de Fleur y Bill Weasley. —Pero Harry, ¿Como llegaste aquí?

—... Te haría la misma pregunta, pero...— miró de soslayo a Myrtle que era la más divertida en esa habitación —sospecho que tienes intensiones parecidas a las mías.

El búlgaro se olvidó en ese instante del joven Potter para hacer una patosa reverencia hacia la fantasma que sonreía extasiada. —Mirtul— pronunció hacia ella con media sonrisa. Bueno, quizá no tan buen inglés después de todo. La fantasma pareció obviar esto, porque le sonrió con resignación.

—Vaya vaya vaya— canturreó con un rubor platinado en sus mejillas —dos príncipes de la magia en mis humildes aseos. Me siento halagada.

Krum bajó la mirada algo incomodo y se dirigió a Harry —¿Cómo está Hermione? 

Harry se rió internamente, Viktor había ignorado abiertamente a la fantasma. La cual se supo molesta cuando salpicó al búlgaro con el agua de los atrofiados grifos. —¿Qué has descubierto, Krumy? 

Harry rió, está vez sin ninguna censura. Viktor pareció haberse sorprendido y recordado algo, porque metió su mano en su abrigo de viaje para sacar otro trozo de pergamino polvoriento. 

—Lo extraje de una biblioteca de una magizoologa, Hristina. 

Myrtle se acercó, está vez mil veces más solemne que nunca. Hasta dio la impresión de que colocó los pies en el suelo y dejó de flotar, cuando se halló al lado del búlgaro. Su mano platinada se extendió y Krum depósito el pergamino en ella. 

Harry la vio ir a su cubículo en silencio y dejarlos solos. 

En esos instantes de intimidad Krum le confió a Harry la verdadera razón por la que desperdiciaba sus noches en esa muerta. Por lo que le contó, Viktor había estado visitando Hogwarts desde el inicio del año en su forma de animago, por Hermione. 

—Ella también es animaga. 

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando él le describió muchas de sus escapadas al bosque prohibido o a Hosmided. Lo que no entendía era porque Hermione no había dicho nada antes y además no veía relación entre todo eso y Myrtle. 

—Nos vio... En una ocasión no tuvimos suficiente cuidado y nos descubrió entrando en sus aseos por escapar de McGonagall. 

Myrtle había amenazado con gritar y decirle a la directora sobre la irresponsabilidad de la prefecta de Griffindor y el intruso de Durmstrang. 

—Comprendo, un favor por otro. 

El Bulgaro se encogió de hombros en un pesado suspiro. —Lo que pide es fácil de conseguir.

—¿bassiliscos?— Krum asintió. 

—¿Tú que haces aquí, Harry? 

Ahora era él quien bufó. Separó sus delgados labios pero no tuvo que decir nada, Myrtle ya había vuelto de su cúbiculo y su sonrisa lo decía todo. —¿Quién de ustedes me llevará a Suiza? 


	4. Planes y soluciones

El trío de oro descansaba en su sala común esa noche a horas permitidas sólo a estudiantes de último año. Era una tarde normal, a excepción de la mirada de Harry que era evasiva y tremendamente pensativa.  
—Harry, ya dinos— se molestó Ron lanzando otro papel al fuego, que se consumió en seguida.

—No aún— murmuró misterioso consultando su reloj de muñeca por quinta vez. He aquí algo interesante, porque Harry ya no poseía esos ataques de ira para con sus amigos desde que Voltdemort había muerto definitivamente.

—¿Y que esperas? ¿Qué la sala quede vacía?

Harry no contestó, como toda respuesta los miró a ambos y sonrió. El último estudiante de Griffyndor dejó la sala y pocos segundos después Harry murmuró un hechizo que silenciaría la habitación. Consultó su reloj de nuevo al tiempo que las agujas indicaban las doce y cuarto, dos figuras entraban por el agujero en la pared. Un chiquillo de cuarto año y una peliazabache de tercero se detuvieron frente a los estudiantes de ultimo año. Traían etiquetas identificadoras en el pecho que rezaban unos nombres poco visibles.   
Ron alzó una ceja —¿Y estos, qué?

Hermione dio claras intenciones de querer citarles las reglas de conducta a los menores, por las altas horas a las que regresaban esa noche, como buena y responsable prefecta que era. Pero en el instante en el que los nombres de las etiquetas se borraron por completo, el niño de cuarto desapareció para dar lugar al joven Viktor Krum. Y la niña de tercero a Luna Lovegood.   
Harry Potter fue el primero en reír ante los rostros asombrados de sus dos amigos. También, por alguna razón, tendía a reír más suelta y desinteresadamente en asuntos normales. La prefecta de Gryffindor se levantó como expulsada de su asiento para mirar con grandes ojos de sorpresa al Bulgaro, a Harry y de nuevo a Viktor. 

—No tienes que explicar nada, Hermione.— La tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse de nuevo —Lo sé todo.

La castaña lo estudió aterrada por unos segundos —¿Cómo?

—Eso no importa...— dijo Krum tomando asiento junto Hermione para pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Harry vio a Ronald tensarse en su asiento, su silencio era cosa de miedo.

Pensó rápido, mientras cedía su asiento a Luna y tomaba el banco al lado de la casi extinta hoguera, terminar con esto era más que necesario.  
Harry habló extensamente a sus compañeros sobre lo que había descubierto Myrtle, sobre Myrtle en sí. Sobre lo que lo llevó hasta ella y el porqué quería ayudarla, relató también el trozo de la historia de Hermione y Krum que entraba en contexto (que dejó tan desconcertado como molesto a Ron y risueña a Luna) y procuró agregar que Luna era la que prestarían una mejor ayuda para la misión. Porque Luna era leal, muy lista y su forma de pensar la volvía una poderosa aliada. 

Esta última sonrió con sus grandes ojos azules brillando con un fulgor rojizo por el reflejo de la hoguera —... ¿que tienes en mente?

—Primero, que debemos quitar la maldición de McGonagall— habló Hermione tomando la iniciativa. Todos la miraron asombrados.

—Estar con Krum te afectó la cabeza, Hermione.— Casi gritó Ron. Bueno, pensó Harry, prefería tener a su mejor amigo gritando y diciendo todo lo que se le pasaba por su pelirroja cabeza, en vez de en silencio, con intensiones de explotar en cualquier instante —Hablamos de la bruja más poderosa después de lo que fue Dumbledore. Un hechizo suyo debe ser irrompible. 

—No para la bruja más inteligente del mundo mágico— murmuró Viktor sonriéndole.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano antes de continuar dirigiendo su cortante mirada al pelirrojo —Todo hechizo tiene un contra hechizo, Ronald Weasley.

El niño que vivió decidió sabiamente de nuevo, terminar este enfrentamiento antes de que siquiera comenzase —Perfecto, Hermione se encargará de el hechizo— puntualizó aceptando la rana de chocolate que Luna le ofrecía. —Con Myrtle fuera de ese asqueroso baño, las cosas serán más fáciles. Pero será necesario medir cada uno de nuestros pasos.

—Habló de suiza.— comentó el búlgaro por lo bajo

—¡Suiza!— exclamó Ron por lo bajo, su expresión seguía siendo dura, pero Harry agradecía que por lo menos estaba poniendo de su parte —¿podremos aparecernos allá?

—Podemos. Pero tendremos problemas, Myrtle no tiene un cuerpo mortal para lograr la aparición y nadie puede tocarla para llevarla con nosotros. Eso, sin mencionar que nos harían preguntas incómodas y ni siquiera tenemos permiso para salir del castillo— Harry se llevó la mano a la barbilla con la contestación de Hermione. 

—Eso descartaría la mayoría, sino todos los transportes mágicos...

—No todos— dijo Luna desde su rincón. Como siempre, todas las miradas recayeron sobre ella y sus ojos saltones y azules.

Harry sonrió, sabía que traerla consigo había sido buena idea —Cuéntanos tu idea, Luna.— la animó, prometiéndose ayudarla a alimentar a los Thestrals la próxima vez que visitaran el bosque prohibido. La joven rubia alzó un espejo de mano que reflejó la luz anaranjada del fuego tal y como la hacían sus ojos.

*************************

Suspiró, había releído más de cincuenta veces ése trozo de pergamino que si sus ojos pudieran ser lastimados, ahora estarían resecos por no parpadear. Pero ahora ese no era un verdadero problema, todo lo contrario, pero para Myrtle era una tortura. La espera era una horrorosa tortura, ahora que había una oportunidad para la vieja fantasma, los minutos le parecían siglos.

Su único consuelo ahora eran Harry y sus amigos que venían a verla unas cuantas veces a la semana bajo la capa de invisibilidad o disfrazados con etiquetas multijugos weasley. Pero sólo para probar otro hechizo que no terminaba de funcionar y tenía efectos secundarios. Algo le decía que si no estuviera muerta, la varita de Hermione ya la hubiese vaporizado en más de una ocasión.

Pero daba un poco de igual, era divertido el ya no estar sola. Era casi como vivir de nuevo, aunque suene tristemente desagradable. Nunca disfrutó tanto ganar al ajedrez mágico que cuando venció a Ron cinco veces seguidas en una ocasión.

Y que decir de Luna, esa chica la hacía reír con sus extrañas palabras de animales mágicos. La rubia le proporcionó unos libros de herbología recientes, por lo que eran todo un regalo para la fantasma.

Debía tomar en cuenta al apuesto Bulgaro y a Granger, nunca imaginó que se hubieran inventado tantos hechizos nuevo para la limpieza, su baño estaba irreconocible.

Pero era obvio que, al que le debía todo era al joven Potter. Él estaba dando su sangre por ella, literalmente.


End file.
